A Matter of the Heart
by goldeneyes07
Summary: How much pain can one kiss cause? Inuyasha now faces his most challenging ordeal yet. Will he be able to admit his feelings in time? InuKags minor MirokuSango Ch. 5 is now up! FINALLY! please, read & review!
1. Ch 1: Deception

"A Matter of The Heart"

**Hey! I'm back! I've had absolutely no time to write since school started. It's been brutal so far. Finally I have some time to start my next fic. I'm in kind of a writer's block with my other one, Equivalent Exchange. If you like Full Metal Alchemist, I suggest you read it, and please review to give me some ideas for the story. **

**disclaimer: Do I have to say it? (lawyers nod their heads) Fine, I don't own Inuyasha like many of the other unfortunate people around the world.**

**-goldeneyes07**

**Read and Review**

A Matter of TheHeart

Chapter 1: Deception

Dark clouds started covering the bright blue sky, and there was thunder rumbling off in the distance. Worry and doubt made Inuyasha's brow furrow.

"Kikyo, maybe I made a mistake coming here. I mean, what if….," Inuyasha was cut off in mid sentence by two slender fingers pushing slightly on his lips.

"Shhhh, Inuyasha. I'm glad you came. I know you can't stop yourself from running back to me. After all, your heart belongs to me," Kikyo purred. With a long streak of lightning flashing across the dim sky, Kikyo leaned up closer to Inuyasha's face, and whispered, "I'll never let you forget me…never." Kikyo then buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and her hands grasped his clothing.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, and he looked down at Kikyo's pale face, at her eyes which seemed empty of love, but full of hatred. Then both eyes shifted down to her soft rosy lips.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. A soft blush crept upon Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Kikyo, I….", but once again Inuyasha was silenced, but instead of her fingers, this tile Kikyo pressed her lips on Inuyasha's. A muffled moan escaped Kikyo's mouth.

'No, I can't do this. I…..what about……Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a low sob coming from behind a nearby cherry tree. Just then, the dark menacing clouds released the pressure that the rain was building.

**So, what did you think? Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review on your way out. See ya! ;)**


	2. Ch 2: False Love

"A Matter of the Heart"

**I promised a longer chapter this time around, and surprisingly it is! It's longest one I've ever written! I'm so proud! Thanks to the few that actually reviewed!**

**-xiDOREyoux : I felt bad doing this to Kagome too, but that's the way the story turned out.**

**-Inuyasha's chick : I absolutely despise Kikyo! I don't know how anyone could like her. She shouldn't be aloud to be with Inuyasha. She's dead for crying out loud!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They are creations of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**-goldeneyes07**

A Matter of the Heart

Chapter 2: False Love

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and he pushed Kikyo away from him. "I can't do this anymore, Kikyo. I'm….I'm sorry," Inuyasha hung his head.

Kikyo slowly started to laugh, "It's because of my reincarnation, isn't it? What's that stupid little girl possess that I do not?" Her voice was rising with anger, "You belong to me and me alone. Anway, why would you want just a copy when you can have the original right in front of you?" She said with a smirk on her face.

That statement made Inuyasha look up. His eyes had a fiery tint to them. "What makes you think you're so high 'n mighty Kikyo? Kagome is not just your reincarnation. In fact, she isn't anything like you Kikyo. And there is one thing that sets Kagome apart from you more than anything else."

"Oh, yes? Well what ever could that be, Inuyasha?" Kikyo scoffed while sticking her nose up in the air.

"Her heart, Kikyo. Kagome has a warm, loving heart! Something you could never have! Inuyasha yelled above the rain and thunder.

Suddenly Inuyasha's voice lost some of its volume, and he looked down to the earth as his ears drooped. "I never knew love, Kikyo. Only from my mother. I had mistaken our companionship for love. We were both lonely, and that's the only reason we found each other. I can't choose you anymore. My new feelings tell me so. You didn't have a heart when you were living, and you certainly don't have one now that you are dead! Goodbye, Kikyo! Go back were you belong, six feet under the ground! (a/n: Yay! Inuyasha, you finally realized what Kikyo is! Just a stupid clay pot! Whoo hoo!) With that, Inuyasha turned away briskly and ran deep into the forest.

'I have to talk to her. I have to tell her how I feel!'

**With Kikyo**

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily, Inuyasha. I'll make sure that you never tell Kagome how you feel. If I can't have you, then no one will!" Kikyo slowly stalked away in the opposite direction. (Well, what does she have planned? OMG, Kikyo just give it up already!)

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran and ran through the dark and dense forest. As the rain poured down through the leaves of the trees, she finally released the tears which threatened to spill over ever since she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo.

She sobbed uncontrollably. Kagome looked up at the sky and managed to choke out, "I wish I never met you, Inuyasha!" Lightning flashed across the sky once more and Kagome began to run.

Her tears clouded her vision, and she had no idea where she was or where she should go. A root from a colossal cherry tree stuck above the ground, but when Kagome didn't see it, she tripped and fell covering her shirt and skirt in mud. That didn't stop her though. Kagome got up and continued on running. Thorns from underbrush scratched her lower legs until they were raw and bleeding. A tree branch's sharp edge also made a thick, deep gouge on Kagome's left shoulder, and some long scratches on her cheek. Finally, Kagome fell to her knees when she came to an opening in the forest of cherry trees.

She got up and sat down on an old fallen log. Kagome's body hurt all over, especially her shoulder which made a huge stain of blood on her shirt. What hurt more though were her emotional wounds, not her physical ones. Suddenly tears came streaming down her cheeks which caused her cheek to sting, but she didn't care. All she could do now was cry. Now Kagome's eyes were red and puffy, and she hugged herself tightly as her body shook violently from the icy rain. The second her right hand touched her shoulder, she yelped in pain. This just made her start crying all over again.

**With Inuyasha**

'Kagome, where are you!' Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree searching for any sign of Kagome. 'Damn, this rain is slowing me down! It's completely washed away her scent. Kagome, where did you go!...Wait!' Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air. "That's the scent of blood. There's no mistake about it. Kagome, hold on. I'm comin' for ya!"

Finally Inuyasha stopped on a cherry tree near a clearing in the thick forest, and he glanced down. The aroma of salt overwhelmed and stung his sensitive nose. There she was! Inuyasha's face went pale. The girl he loved and held dear was sitting hunched over on a log shivering and occasionally sneezing from the rain. There was a pool of sticky, red blood on her shoulder, and she was caked with mud. 'Oh Kagome, how could I do this to you?'

**So, how did you like this chappie? Poor Kagome! Don't worry, it gets better, ………….or worse! I'm soooo mean. Hahahaha!**

**Remember to review please!**

**-goldeneyes07**


	3. Ch 3: Inuyasha's Tears

"A Matter of the Heart"

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but finally the third chappie's up! I've been busy with all the homework my teachers have been giving me lately. I'm also just really lazy. :P Oh, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers.**

**-Inuyasha's chick : Thanks! You're the 1st to review twice! Congrats!**

**-Kayda : Arigatoo Gousimasu! ahh! I spelled that wrong. I just know it. I should know that too because I'm taking Japanese this year. Oh well just live with it. Whoo Hoo! U rock cause you're a kikyo hater!**

**-Satori-Ashinto : ok ok. chill. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to kikyo just like the rest of the other readers.**

**Anyways onto the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

_**Italics: someone's thoughts. (pay attention to the POV)**_

A Matter of the Heart

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Tears

The next thing she knew, a warming sensation suddenly stopped her shivering. Kagome opened her empty brown eyes and saw a pair of clawed hands and a red garment. Instantly, she looked up to see two deep golden eyes with an intense, but worried tint to them. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Shhhhhhhh," whispered Inuyasha soothingly, "Just listen to me Kagome. I……I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." His voice wavered slightly as tears filled his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but this time he could not. Before he knew it, his tears were streaming down his cheeks.

**Kagome's POV**

_What? Is Inuyasha crying for me? I've never seen him so upset. He's never cried because of anything before, let alone me. I always thought that I was just this huge burden to him. Only…a jewel shard detector. Is it possible that Inuyasha could have feelings for me after all? Is that even possible!_

These actions and display of emotions from Inuyasha made Kagome's mind and soul fill with hope that she, Kagome, just might have a chance with Inuyasha. But there was still apart of her that stayed sane even with the buzzing hormones. This caused a war to begin within Kagome.

_Maybe Inuyasha really does love me. Wow…could it be true!_

_Kagome, you know that's just your wishful thinking don't you? Get a grip!_

_But…what if he really does like me?_

_After you saw him kiss Kikyo!_

_Maybe…maybe…it didn't mean anything……_

_Come ON! Are you truly THAT naive! Someone doesn't just kiss another like that just because!_

_But…………_

_JUST GET OVER IT! Inuyasha is in love with KIKYO! Get it. KIKYO!_

_No………it…it just can't be true. I………… I WON'T BELIEVE IT! …………………………_

**Normal POV**

Kagome was on the verge of tears once again, but a flash of red caught her eye. Inuyasha was now kneeling in front of her with his warm strong hands holding her pale and frail ones.

"Inu….yasha," but Kagome bit her tongue.

"Kagome, will you ever forgive me? Please? If I hadn't made the mistake of going to see Kikyo tonight, you wouldn't be hurting right now," Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome with fresh tears flowing down his face. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.** (Come on, who in their right mind could not forgive a person with a face like that!)**

Kagome felt her heart break in two when she saw Inuyasha's pathetic expression. Suddenly, Kagome felt her head spinning. Her eyes began to close, and she collapsed on Inuyasha, falling quickly out of consciousness.

**WEEEELLLLL? whatcha think? Sorry It was sooo short. I know I promised to make some longer chapters, but this was on of the shorter ones I've written. The next ones a lot longer, don't worry. Poor Kagome. Wonder what's gonna happen. well, I'm the only one who knows cause I'm the author! Hahahaha maybe I'll just leave ya hangin for awhile. That'd be fun!... Naaawww. I've changed my mind. I'd miss writing the story too much. So lucky for all you readers, I'm gonna post the next chappie really soon. Now this is only if I get some reviews. If I don't well, let's just say that it might not turn out well for the people that actually like this fic. **

**ok. until next time, SEE YA! ;)**

**-goldeneyes07**


	4. Ch 4: Inuyasha's True Feelings

"A Matter of the Heart"

**Konnichiwa! I know I said that I wanted more reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I wanted to write this one while I had a chance. A couple of projects are coming up soon, so that's why I wanted to get this chappie in. ;) Wow! I was going to post this chapter earlier on today, but I couldn't. When I checked my reviews, I got a whole bunch of new ones! Arigato to:**

**-moonpixie13 : Domo! (Thanks) I'm glad someone thinks I have a funny personality! Here, I wrote the next chapter. This should help your "mental state" lol :D **

**-kagome10678 : Thank you! ok, not much of a threat, so like I told some others, keep trying. **

**-Inuyasha's chick : You're the 1st to repeatedly review! Congrats! lol Domo!**

**-Your-Kagome : Arigato! I'm glad u like it!**

**-Darking Queen : YEA! Death 4 Kikyo! The world really is a better place without her. lol :D**

**-Akari-san : Here's the next chapter for u! Domo (thanks) for the review!**

**-devoted2inuyasha : Thanks so much for you're comments! Now only if u could be my English teacher and read my stories instead of the stupid baka I have now! lol :) **

**-Angel of Forgotten Souls : You are SOOO RIGHT! Domo for the review!**

**-Kaoru the White kitsune : Domo! here's the update! love the name u have 4 Kikyo! lol :D**

**-k1ta.Ky0ko : ok, the next chapter's up! what does your name mean anyway?**

**Thanks again to all u guys! now, ONTO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Just the plot is mine.**

A Matter of the Heart

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's True Feelings

**Last time: Her eyes began to close, and she collapsed on Inuyasha, falling quickly out of consciousness.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome? Kagome, say something! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please, Kagome, PLEASE!"

Inuyasha's eyes once again filled to the brim with tears. He quickly stood up holding Kagome bridal-style, carefully not to touch her wounds. Inuyasha felt Kagome quake from the cold rain pelting her and himself, completely drenching the both. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body in efforts of keeping her warm.

_I'll save you, Kagome. Just hold on until we can get to Kaede's. _**(sp?) **_Please, hold on. Hold on. I……I don't know what I would do without you, Kagome. I need you with me. Please,…please don't leave me alone!_

Inuyasha continued praying with all his might that Kagome would be all right **(HEY! I rhymed! I'm a regular Doc. Seuss! lol)** as he deftly** (oh, I'm good. I used yet another 1 of my vocab from english! my teacher would be so proud. oh, sorry for interrupting again!)** leaped from tree to tree until they reached the small hut. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on one of the straw mats and covered her up with a warm blanket.

_Dammit! Where are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the old hag? Shouldn't they be back by now?_

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha then got a fire blazing to heat up the room. Kagome was still shaking violently, but Inuyasha thought it was good a time as any to clean and dress her wounds. After Kagome was all bandaged up, Inuyasha moved her closer to the fire. He then sat down inches from her.

The tears began to fall again, at first gradually, but they soon came streaming down his face. Inuyasha made no sound, but he was crying harder than he ever had in his entire life, even more than when his mother died.

A couple of Inuyasha's tears landed on Kagome's cheek, near her eye. Slowly, but surely, she regained consciousness and opened her eyes only to see the one she truly loved deeply hurting and weeping. Without a sound, Kagome lifted her hand up and softly touched Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes immediately shot open at the tender feeling. He looked down to see his Kagome, eyes open and a small, sweet smile on her face.

"Inu…yasha, I….I'm glad you're…okay," Kagome managed to say while she continued to smile at him, lovingly.

"Oh, Kag…Kagome," Inuyasha choked out," Can you ever forgive me Kagome? I've been such a jerk to you. Always running off to Kikyo and leaving you alone. How…how could I do this to you?" Inuyasha hung his head in shame for he had hurt the one he deeply loved.

Kagome smiled again, "I already have forgiven you, Inuyasha," she whispered, "I could never hate you, no matter how much a baka you've been." Inuyasha looked stunned. This last statement made him let out a small laugh through his tears. Kagome continued, "No matter what you do, I'll always be there with you."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up so she was sitting facing him. Inuyasha then gently pulled Kagome into his warm, strong embrace. He began to cry softly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes had widened, and she was puzzled by his actions, but then she willingly hugged him back. She nuzzled her head against his chest, feeling safe and protected.

"Ummmm, Kagome? I….wanted t..to tell you something," Inuyasha's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he took a deep breath, "I…I lov..I love y…." but just then Inuyasha noticed Kagome's even breaths and her ever so softly snoring.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha's anger started rising. _Dammit! At this rate I'll never be able to tell her! Why can't I tell her! WHY? I wish I could. I mean, it runs through my head over and over again, but why can't I just voice it!_

He took one look at the sleeping angel in front of him, and his anger instantly vanished.

Finally, Inuyasha set Kagome back on the straw mat. The only blanket was now soaked through, so Inuyasha covered Kagome with his now dry haori **(sp?)**. Inuyasha then lay down net to Kagome for warmth.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep a wink, and in the middle of the night, a loud thunder crack made Kagome jump and mumble something. She then rolled over and gripped tightly onto Inuyasha's shirt collar as if it were her only life line. " Inuyasha, I…." but she feel back asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and saw the frightened expression on her face.

_She must be having a nightmare, but about me? Oh Kagome, how much pain and suffering must you endure just because of me? _

Inuyasha scooted over closer to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. He then brushed some stray black locks from her face, and ever so gently pressed a small, warming kiss onto her forehead. "Goodnight Kagome, my love." Sighing, Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome. He was finally feeling content with his Kagome right beside him, and he drifted off to sleep.

**Awwwww, just a little Inu/Kags fluff for ya. so, how was it? PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! did ya like it or what? I know I liked writing this chappie! alright, I'll try to update soon, but for u all, I have a sneak peak!**

Unbeknownst to the two lovers sleeping soundly in the hut, a pair of luminous eyes watched the twos' every movement, especially Kagome's. They stared into the hut watching and waiting, until in a flash, the vanished into the bushes and trees of the forest………

**DUN DUN DUN! (lol) Now what do Inuyasha and Kagome have to face? And will Inuyasha ever be able to confess his feelings for Kagome? Just wait to find out in the next chapter!**

**Well, until next time, SEE YA! ;)**

**-goldeneyes07 **


	5. Ch 5: The Sinister Wings of Love

"A Matter of the Heart"

**Konnichiwa!! Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated my story. I could give the excuse that there has been no time to, but I'd be lying. I guess I'm just lazy. Sumimasen! Well without further ado, the long anticipated next installment of _A Matter of the Heart_! The plot starts to thicken with a newcomer…. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!!!**

A Matter of the Heart

Chapter Five: The Sinister Wings of Love

**Last time: "Goodnight Kagome, my love." Sighing, Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome. He was finally feeling content with his Kagome right beside him, and he drifted off to sleep.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night rolled on and finally hours before daybreak, the storm began to let up. Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open. Immediately he saw the closeness of his and Kagome's face and a blush graced his cheeks.

Ever so quietly, Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome and got up. His feet padded over to the doorway of the small hut. This is where he claimed his new sleeping spot. As he sat, his hand found its way to his lips. His lips quivered when he thought of kissing Kagome's skin. Oh how he wished he could go further and speak those angst-ridden three words. How he wished he could kiss his love fully on the lips and pour out all of his bottled up emotions. His thoughts though turned to Kikyo.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_I know Kikyo can sound like she hasn't a heart, but I'm still at fault…Kikyo died because of me. I can't belong to her anymore. I have my own feelings, my own dreams, my own heart…but the least I can do for her is show Kikyo respect.'_

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha was torn, but he resolved to wait, at least until Kikyo's spirit could heal. The love between Kagome and Inuyasha would have to be put on pause before it could even get started. Within minutes of his resolution, Inuyasha found himself drifting off to sleep once more.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers sleeping soundly in the hut, a pair of luminous eyes watched the twos' every movement, especially Kagome's. They stared into the hut watching and waiting, until in a flash, they vanished into the foliage of the shadowy forest.

With ????

The faint figure of a demon stood leaning against the Sacred Tree. In a low, husky tome the male began to speak, "Damn him. He can't get away with this. Kagome should be mine, but she continues to see that mutt! What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me?" (Can you guess who it is yet?!? If you can't then you're not true Inuyasha fans!)

"Do you truly yearn for this maiden so much?" came a question from the shrouds of darkness the trees cast.

The demon answered back, "Who's there? Show yer'self!"

"I ask you again Koga, of the wolf demon tribe (Hehehe Did you guess right?!?!?), do you wish to have Kagome as your own?" Kikyo asked, now entirely in the moonlight.

"Yer that dead priestess, the one Inuyasha's always after. How could you possibly help me?" Koga inquired.

Kikyo smiled, "With this, the Wings of Love." She held her fist in front of her. Suddenly a small glint of silver shown as her fist loosened. The silver dropped from her clutches, as she held it by its chain. Taking a closer look, Koga could see it was a pendent. There were two delicate stretched out wings connected by a gleaming, scarlet jewel in the shape of a tear drop. The pendent was strung on a blood red velvet strip.

Now curiosity took hold. Koga asked, "What does it do?"

"Give this to Kagome, and have her wear it. All will be revealed in time," was Kikyo's reply.

Koga inched closer to the piece of jewelry. His outstretched hand reached for it, but faltered. Koga began to have second thoughts.

**Koga's POV**

'_How can I do this to Kagome? I want her to be mine, but I'm not so sure I can trust this woman…'_

**Normal POV**

Koga gazed into the eyes of the priestess. Within moments, he made up his mind by snatching the pendent and disappearing into the forest. Kikyo still stood, covered slightly by the clouds of dust left behind. When the clouds began to clear, a small tear slid down Kikyo's cheek before she walked back into the darkness…

**Ok so the plot has definitely thickened. What will the consequences be for Koga's choice? The saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat." I just hope it's not the same for wolves. What exactly is the Wings of Love? What does it do? Time will only tell! Hope you all enjoyed it! I won't take as long to post the next chapter!**

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LIKE IT, HATE IT, SO SO? I WANT TO KNOW! IT WON'T TAKE THAT MUCH TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY SO PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**Until next time, See ya!**

**-goldeneyes07**


	6. URGENT NOTE!

URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Forgive me all of you readers, whom I have let down for my absence…I know I promised chapters very soon, but sadly my computer crashed a while ago. Now the good news: IT'S ALLLLL BETTER!!!! So within the next two or three days expect updates for:

-A Matter of the Heart

-Fun, Sun, and Fangs

Once again, I apologize for this great inconvenience….just because we have the latest technology, doesn't mean that technology is always reliable. ;)

Well, I enjoyed my little vacation:) (not really I missed posting…) but I've been working hard on both stories during my time away. I happily report that I have a couple chapters ready for each story!!

Well until next time,

See ya!!

-goldeneyes07


End file.
